A Very Merry Feudal Christmas
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome decided to organise a Christmas Party for her friends or enemies who never have celebrated it! Written for Kitteninthemoonlight. Also on Ashleigh131.


**A Very Merry Feudal Christmas**

**Written for Kitteninthemoonlight who was my lucky 150****th**** reviewer in The Real Life of Kagome!**

**Congratulations!**

**Summary: Kagome decided to organise a Christmas Party for her friends (or enemies) who never have celebrated it! Written for Kitteninthemoonlight.**

**Hm… I think I'll recommend a song to listen to: Someday by Flypside (I'll tell you now, it has nothing to do with the story… though I might write a story about what this song means…)**

**Oh yeah and guys, I do requests so If there is a story you would like to read that they don't have, just ask me to write it!**

**Oh yeah, my sister came up with Sesshomaru's present. (We just had to have some humour in here).**

**THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON MY ASHLEIGH131 ACCOUNT!**

**A Very Merry Feudal Christmas**

Kagome smiled at the decorated hut. It was the Christmas Holidays, and Kagome had decided to celebrate Christmas in the Feudal Era… well celebrate a second Christmas in the Feudal Era.

She had invited EVERYONE; from Sesshomaru to Koga and even Kagura and Kanna. She wasn't suicidal so she didn't invite Naraku and his more _evil_ incarnations.

At the moment, everyone was waiting in Kaede's hut or outside the hut awaiting the okay from Kagome to go inside the big hut Kagome was decorating.

"Kagome! Are you ready yet?" InuYasha yelled getting aggravated.

"Just wait InuYasha! Patience is a virtue!" she exclaimed.

She smirked at his grumblings before opening the hut door. "You can come in!" she yelled and quickly ducked out of the way with a squeak before being trampled to death.

"Guy's, calm down!" she yelled as they all ran around the room inspecting the decorations. They were acting like they have never had a Christmas before… which… they… haven't…

Kagome sighed and sat down next to the tree.

Everyone was looking around in wonder until they noticed the presents under the Christmas Tree.

"Okay guys," Kagome started finally getting their attention, "we are going to start by opening presents and then we will have a Christmas Feast." She explained.

Reaching into the present, she pulled out the first one. "Kanna!" she called out.

Kanna stepped forwards and Kagome handed her the white wrapped present. Kanna took the wrapping off and there, sitting inside was a fluffy white lamb.

Kanna's eyes lit up showing the first emotion anyone had ever seen.

"Thank you Kagome." She said and hugged the lamb to her chest where her mirror usually would be.

Kagome gave her a smile, "Your welcome Kanna."

Kagome reached in and grabbed the next present. It was for Sango.

Sango opened it and gaped at the intricately designed box. She opened it and inside was a beautiful set of rustic gold and ruby jewellery.

"Oh my Kami… Thank you Kagome!" Sango exclaimed and pulled Kagome into a huge hug.

Kagome smiled and hugged her sister figure back. "I thought it would go great with our wedding Kimono." She admitted.

They pulled apart and Kagome pulled out the next present which was for Koga. He opened it and found a switch blade with his name engraved in the handle.

He thanked her and Kagome pulled out the next present. It was for Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave an evil smirk as she handed the present to him.

He opened the preset and raised an eyebrow. Nodding thanks he stood back and looked at the green and red coloured fluffy boa's with curiosity.

Kagome smiled and handed Kagura her present. She opened it and found 2 painted fans.

"I thought you might be getting sick of the same old fan you have." Kagome stated as Kagura opened the fans and studied them curiously.

"Thank you."

The next present went to Rin which was a couple of Princess drawing books and a set of pencils, crayons and Textas.

"THANK YOU!" Rin exclaimed and gave Kagome a big hug.

Kagome smiled and handed Miroku his present. When he opened it he frowned. It was a book. An unusual book.

"Because you are such a pervert, I bought one of these for you. A friend of mine writes them and I got one off him. I can tell you now though; I am never flicking through one again." Kagome shuddered at what was in the contents of the Icha Icha Paradise book.

As soon as Miroku opened the books his eyes were scanning each page vigorously and Kagome could see Sango was itching to slap Miroku at the perverted looks she could sense entering his mind.

The next present was some arthritis tablets for Kaede. Kagome knew the arthritis was getting to the poor women because of old age.

Kagome, even though she didn't like her, even bought Kikyo something. It was a simple silver and amethyst dragon pendent with a thin silver chain. Kikyo thanked her and put it on right away.

Reaching under the tree, Kagome pulled out the next present and handed it to Jaken. It was some hand cream for his hands. Kagome honestly didn't know what to get the toad so she bought him that for his hands because he was always carrying that two headed staff.

Jaken looked at it warily and stood behind Sesshomaru; afraid something would jump out and bite him.

Next was Kirara. Kagome gave Kirara a big bunch of catnip and a box of hair ties as she often saw Kirara playing with the ones in her bag.

InuYasha was next. Kagome also didn't know what to get him so she bought him a set of clothes he could where in her era and an MP3 player filled with a variety of music as he was often listening to music on hers.

Next was Ah-Un. She bought the two-headed dragon a couple of toys they could play with when they were with Rin.

Last was Shippo. He was upset though because there weren't any presents left under the tree.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Shippo's sad face. "Come here Shippo." She said.

Shippo did as told and sat in her lap.

"I was wondering, if you would like," Kagome started, "For me to adopt you and I become your Mother?" she asked.

Shippo's eyes lit up and he latched onto Kagome's neck. "Yes! Thank you Mama!" he exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and pulled Shippo in for a tight hug. Tears streamed down their faces as they embraced each other.

Soon the tears were over and it was time for the feast. Everyone helped out in getting the food ready.

They had a giant turkey and ham as well as roasted vegetables and different types of salads. For dessert they had a big Christmas cake, ice-cream, custard, fruit salad and chocolate pudding.

The table was set up with bon-bon's and Christmas plates.

When everything was ready, everyone sat down and hooked in. There was laughter and conversation everywhere and Kagome smiled at the cheerful looks on all the faces.

After a while they had dessert and when that was done everyone crowded around a fire to talk some more.

Shippo turned up to his new Mum. "Mama, can we celebrate Christmas again next year?" he asked, yawning.

Kagome nodded, "Yep and the year after that and the year after that."

Rin looked at Kagome. "Kagome, where is your present?" she asked.

"My present," she started, "Is all of you being here to celebrate Christmas with me and spending time together without fighting."

Rin smiled at her. "I think that is the best present of all!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is Rin, yes it is."

**The end!  
>I hope you liked it!<br>Please review!  
>Also, please vote in my poll!<strong>


End file.
